It's Been A While
by Scarf Warriors
Summary: A series of Reunionfics, revolving around the theme It's been a while.  R&R please!  Mainly 10Rose, some other Doctors.
1. Love Always Remains

This is a single effort, by Mork. Enjoy!

Writers: Mork

Disclaimer: s are useless

Notes: A reunion fic the way they should be.

**

* * *

**

He stood before the console, his instruments whirring as he attempted to solve the equations.

She sat in the garden on a deckchair, sipping tea and remembering.

He jumped up, as the last piece of the jigsaw slipped into place. He had found the way.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she wished for him back, and then she wished that wishes actually came true.

A big grin on his face, he dashed around the console, thumping it whenever there was a problem and stroking it lovingly afterwards, except for when the ship took a battering as it left normal space.

She let her imagination run away, and heard what it was she had dreamt of for all those years.

A shudder of joy ran through him as his TARDIS landed, and he found himself where she was, at last.

She opened her eyes, and those tears of sadness became tears of extreme joy. She stood up.

He left the TARDIS, as she dashed into his arms. She looked up at him in suprise. He stoked her cheek gently with his hand, before bending his head and embracing her lips with his, his other hand running through her blonde hair.

The suprise left her, she knew him and he knew her, no matter what the difference.

He was glad, she had not changed a bit, and that was the way he loved her.

They broke the kiss, eyes fixed upon eachother's.

"It's been awhile," she said as he held her close.

"Not as long as it has been for me. You have no idea how long..."

"It doesn't matter! I love you so much Doctor!"

"I love you too Romana."

* * *

MUAHAHA!!! Though saying Normal Space should have gave it away. Review, and for all those who thought it was a 10Rose reunion all I can say is MUAHAHA again, oh and that you're all very silly indeed. 


	2. Love Is Like Crossing A Minefield

I know it said complete before, but I just had a great idea that I could have like a mini series of Reunionfics the way they should be. This one again is Mork, though Calla and Fronque are both interested now...

* * *

The Doctor had got back to her.  
Rose looked up, still weeping as she heard the arrival of the TARDIS. Her blonde hair was unkempt and her mascara was running down her face.  
She looked over the field at the TARDIS, as the man in the blue suit stepped out with his usual manic grin back as he saw he had succeeded in his mission.  
Rose leapt over the fence and raced towards the Doctor. He spread his arms and waited for her to arrive.  
She stepped on a mine, and was blown sky high into plenty of little pieces.

"It's been a while since I saw that face, at least I won't have to see it again," the Doctor said. "It seems I did get the position of the minefield right. I'm brilliant!"  
With that, he turned to his TARDIS and stepped onto a mine, and was blown sky high into plenty of little pieces. He regenerated into the much better 11th Doctor.

* * *

Hurray! 


	3. Love Flattens You

A kind of drabbly thing I suppose. 100 words of Mork, oh how I do enjoy this.

* * *

Rose had been getting on with her life. She had put the Doctor behind her, and got herself a well paid and respectable job (somehow...). But it was at this particular point in time, that she wished she had never met the Doctor. But it wasn't for very long that she thought this, as she found herself in a compressed situation.  
"Hmm," the Doctor said. "It's been a while since I landed the TARDIS on anyone. I doubt she could have survived that." With those final words, he went back to the universe to which he actually belonged.

* * *

To those who ask how we can do this, I ask how do you think!? It's easy really, when a) you hate rose and b) you hate reunion fics. I could give an account of why I hate Rose, but it would take too long, so lets just say my mind has mainly been influenced by the 10Rose fics on here. 


	4. Love Doesn't Make You Look Behind You

I know I only just updated, but this one came in (by invitation) from the Abnormal Camel. Direct all hate mail for this chapter that way, even though we love reading it! You may write them if you want, every entry will be accepted, but some may be changed to suit the criteria.

* * *

Rose was sifting through her eye makeup, trying to find something that wasn't eyeliner, when she heard the sound that made her drop everything and rush out the door of her parent's home and bang on the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor appeared and gave her a large hug, signalling over her shoulder.

"EXTERMINATE!!" Rose screamed and ran away, but the Dalek followed her and did just as it said it would: Exterminated. The Doctor jumped for joy, until the Dalek turned around.

"Um..." The TARDIS was locked!

"IT IS THE DOCTOR, EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor ran madly in a circle before the Dalek nearly-exterminated him, allowing him to regenerate.  
"Oh, I do love a happy ending, it's been a while since we've had one," Jackie said as she wiped a tear away and watched the Dalek leave and the new Doctor take his key out and do the same.

* * *

Right, so Rose has been blown to smithereens, flattened and Exterminated. Whatever next?

A few notes.

Eragonharrypotterfan: You start a sentance with a capital, and questions end with a question mark. Also, although we did kill Rose Tyler, we did not kill the best companion, Romana was not killed, merely kissed. And as a response to your exclaimation, we have every right to. Oh, and don't call Calla a guy, she doesn't like it.

Gaiafreedom21: You had better believe it. I'm suprised you wrote than, you HAVE read Vengeance on Rose! Oh, and you is spelt Y-O-U not Y-P-U.

The Abnormal Camel: Thanks very much for helping in the campaign. Much appreciated.


	5. Love Is A Masterful Feeling

Rose doesn't die in this one, unfortunately. But it's fun, you decide what you want to happen at the end of the story!

* * *

It was her lunch break, so Rose walked through the main street to the bakery for a sandwich. It was as she passed the newsagents that she saw it.  
There was a police box at the end of the road!  
"It's been a while since we saw a police box here," a passerby said, but Rose ignored him as she's a rude chav. Rose dashed over and observed as a man stepped out. He did not look like the Doctor, but judging by the whirly instrument he was carrying and the fact that he was the last time lord meant it must be him, obviously he had regenerated! This did not put Rose off, oh no!  
She dashed at him and threw herself into his arms.  
"Who are you?!" he said, him being unable to see her properly behind all that hair and all.  
"I knew you'd get to me, I knew it!" He pried her off and held her at arms length.  
"It's you! It is! Why do you not look at me, my love?" Rose looked up at him, not noticing the unsureness about his voice, and their eyes locked together.  
"I love you I love you I love you I love you-" Rose said constantly, still looking into his grey eyes.  
"Hush now. I am the Master, and you will obey me! Oh, and stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters."

* * *

Hurray, again. 

Russel T Davies is incompetent.


	6. Love Can Make You Go To Brighton

I decided there was not enough randomness, so this one is truly odd indeed. Seagulls, chickens and disintegrating sheds, how could you want anything more? I have never been to Brighton, so there may be inaccuracies, if there are imagine it says a different place.

* * *

Rose had a feeling that this day would be very special indeed.  
She was in the garden, asleep under a tree, when the TARDIS tried to land on the shed.  
The shed disintegrated.  
"Don't do that, it doesn't like it," she murmured sleepily.  
"Oh so that's the welcome I get is it? All that work to get here and you tell me off for destroying the shed?!" Pete Tyler emerged from the house, saw the Doctor and the TARDIS, and proceded to run over to the Doctor.  
"MY SHED! YOU DESTROYED MY SHED! HOW DARE YOU?!" Pete said, bashing the Doctor with a stuffed chicken.  
"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled sickly as she came awake.  
"QUICK! Let's go to Brighton! It's been a while since we went to Brighton!" With that, the Doctor dragged Rose into the TARDIS, leaving Pete behind stamping his foot and snorting. 

The TARDIS landed on the wooden pier, which broke under the weight, sending the TARDIS plummeting into the sea.  
"Bugger," the Doctor said, before rematerialising on dry land.  
"Ooooh ooooh ooooh, let's walk on the pier!" Rose whined, sounding like an annoying child.  
"Yes, let's!" the Doctor agreed. They were walking hand in hand by the edge of the pier, when the Doctor let out a cry of alarm.  
"Rose! Look out!" Rose turned in time to see a seagull fly straight into her head, causing her to topple off the pier into the sea. She sank like a stone and did not resurface.  
The Doctor had chips and candy floss for tea.

* * *

Yes, Rose is dying again! Hurray! I'm still waiting on Fronque's one but I believe it contains Adric...!

Oh, and I totally agree about the ReTarDed way the Master returned! No-one can ever beat Delgado. Ever.


	7. Love Is Hard Work

A horribly random one indeed. Yay.

* * *

Rose was doing Mickey, when she saw the TARDIS out of the window. Not bothering to do anything (including clothe her horrible self) she dashed outside and into the TARDIS, leaving Mickey to his work.  
Inside the TARDIS, Rose was alone, The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She decided to stand by the door, so when he came in he would get the shock of his lives. And a horrible one at that.  
Fortunately, Rose stood too close to the doors, so when the Doctor opened the door they smashed into Rose's face, slaying her. The Doctor stood triumphant over his prize, and promptly tossed her outside, for the flies to feast on, but the alligators got there first. Oh, and nothing happened to Mickey, he continues to enjoy his work to this day forth. And no, he doesn't get tired. Ever.

* * *

Slons are good, Rose isn't. Nor is Russel T Davies. He's just incompetent. 


	8. Love Is Not Appreciated By Geniuses

It has arrived! Fronque has finished his little contribution, containing Adric, as I thought. Blame all spelling mistakes on him, and email hatemail to him. How, you will have to work out for youselves, and we all know how you like working.

* * *

Rose Tyler walked along the streets of London, swinging her handbag. She felt... newborn. She had finally managed to put the Doctor behind her. In the past. 

Suddenly, she stopped. No- it was impossible. She must have imagined it. She thought she ought to look again, so she looked again.

She hadn't imagined it! There it was, on the poster- the Doctor's face! A big old face, putting the Face of Boe to shame. she read the poster, using her personal pocket Pete to help her with the longer words (more than two letters).

The poster read: GENIUS CONVENTION: GO AND BE A GENIUS!  
DOCTOR JOHN SMITH WILL BE THERE, BEING A GENIUS! TOWN HALL, 10:00 AM.

Rose, reading this, immeadiaely leapt into the driving seat of her space hopper and sped off towards the town hall.

She passed an old lady, who stared after her with mild interest.  
"It's been a while since I saw a bouncing chav," said the old lady.  
"It ain't for me," said Mickey with a filthy chuckle.  
The old lady, shocked at Mickey's vulgarity, drew her bazooka from her handbag, and blasted Mickey into infinity.

"Adric!" The Doctor grabbed the young man, shaking his hand vigorously. "How on Earth did you survive the Dinosaurs"  
"Easy, Doctor. Well, I simply rigged the cybership to become an inter-dimensional hopper, and bounced into another universe- this one, where the dinosaurs were very civilised reptiles who offered me toasted teacakes. It was then just a matter of building a time machine fuelled by tea to jump to this dimension. Unfortunately, the backwash wiped out the dinosaurs. Oh well. Their teacakes weren't all that good anyway"  
"But what have you got here, Adric?" the Doctor inquired.  
"Very simple, it's just an idiot transfuser"  
"Err"  
"Oh, come on, Doctor. Even in that new body you must know that all it does is convert idiots into more... useful energy, like my toasted teacake cooker fuel. Oh, look, that blonde chav running across the floor yelling DOCTOR!!!! at the top of her lungs is about to enter it's field..."

There was a crackle of electricity, and Rose was instantly fried. Instantly sensing that this was no loss to the planet, the assembled geniuses gave a resounding cheer.

Then it was dinner-time, and they all had Fried Rose with Teacakes for tea.

* * *

Well done Fronque! A round of applause is due, but he ain't gonna get it.


	9. Love For Your Planet Is Not Always Good

Not as random, but quite harsh I think, but hmph. Mork again.

* * *

Rose had had enough.  
She had lost one Earth, she was not going to lose this one. Much like our very own Earth, thankfully no longer Rose's, the parallel Earth was experiencing climate change, and so Rose joined a group of fanatical Eco-Warriors. Her initiation was to join them at one of their monthly deforestion-stopping-parties.  
They arrived at Epping Forest, where logging was big business, and of course Rose was the first to volunteer to be chained to a tree. As soon as she was stuck fast, the padlock clicked in and keys placed deep into one of the other's pockets, all the others were killed by a felled tree. Their bodies, plus the tree, rolled off and were washed away by the River Lea.  
Rose was left alone, the trees around her being cut down and no way out. Then, to her extreme luck, the TARDIS appeared in front of her.  
The Doctor stepped out, and immediately muddied his horrible blue suit in a muddy puddle.

"Blast!" he exclaimed, before noticing Rose. "It's been a while since I went to a Eco-Party!" Rose just looked at him in a patronising chav like way.  
"Never mind that, hurry up and get me out of here!" she yelled over the sound of chainsaws.  
"Where is the key? Oh hang on, they're cutting the one you're on," the Doctor shouted in reply.  
"Brrrrrr," went the chainsaws.  
"YOU WHAT?!" screamed Rose.  
"I SAID, THEY ARE CUTTING DOWN THE TREE TO WHICH YOU ARE CHAINED!" the Doctor thundered back.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rose replied quite calmly.  
"Brrrrr," the chainsaws said again.  
"Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!" came a faint voice from somewhere.  
"I SAID, THEY'RE CUTTING DOWN THE TR- Oh, too late," the Doctor yelled at her, before she was sliced neatly in two by the rampaging chainsaws.  
"Oh dear," the Doctor muttered, before the tree fell on him. He regenerated into the much better 11th, who decided to search for the much better Romana.  
Oh, and the chainsaws continue to say "Brrrr" to this day.

* * *

A comprehensive description of why we hate Rose is in our profile now. I have been spending too much time on this, but soon Nostlagia, The Creation and Vengeance on Rose will be added to, hopefully.


	10. Love Is Like Climbing A Mountain

Mork again, this one's a bit longer.

* * *

Rose missed the adventure and the exitement that she experienced while travelling with the Doctor. So she could continue feeling the adrenaline of those times, she decided to take up some dangerous sports.  
After some research that she asked Pete to get for her, she discovered that in this Universe the highest mountian in this world was in fact Scafell Pike, since an invasion force of Mechonoids thought that the mountains were the dominant species, so took them away and sold them into slavery.  
As the mountain is in the Lake District, Rose could find the way easy enough, she did have a handy Pete after all.

The Doctor had accidentally fallen through yet another crack in time, but this time miraculously retained power in his TARDIS. He landed somewhere in Hampshire, but took advantage of his gift by going to visit Rose. Emphasis on visit.  
When he arrived, he discovered no-one there, except Jackie watering the plants in the garden.  
"Err Jackie, where's Rose?"  
"Hey it's you! What do you want?" she 'replied'.  
"I would like-"  
"You want some tea again?"  
"No, I want-"  
"We're not being invaded by those cyberthings are we?"  
"No, all I want is-"  
"Not Daleks is it?"  
"NO! I JUST WANT YOU-"  
"Do you want to see Rose?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh. Well she's gone to climb some scaffolding.  
"Scaffolding?! What on Earth are you talking about?!"  
"She said she was going to climb scaffolding in Pike."  
"Where's Pike?"  
"In the Lake District of course!" The Doctor mulled this over, then came to a conclusion.  
"I think you mean Scafell Pike." With that, he ran back to his TARDIS, already mentally scarred by this meeting.

A few days later, Rose and her brain (aka Pete) were in Cumbria, preparing for her accent. All was in place, Rose was ready, so up she went!  
Rose was nearing the top, but little did she know that someone was allready up there. Yes, the Doctor had cheated and gone by TARDIS.  
He sat back in a deckchair glugging down the tea and admiring the scenery, waiting for her head to break the summit.  
Rose was exhausted, and decided when she breached the summit she would take a rest and eat lunch. She pulled herself over the top, and sat with her legs dangling off the edge, looking out over the lakes of the district. She was too tired to hear the Doctor creeping up behind her. He leaned in and shouted in her ear.  
"BOO!" Rose jumped up, saw the Doctor, yelled his name, before toppling off the mountain with a dispairing scream.  
"It's been a while since anyone was THAT frightened of me!" the Doctor exlaimed, before climbing into the TARDIS, which also toppled off the edge, and landed on Rose's corpse, before dematerialising.

* * *

I personally think this one was very evil indeed, and that's the way it should be. 


	11. Love has Many Barriers

written in about 5 minutes during Mork's lunchbreak.

* * *

Rose was walking up a hill when the TARDIS appeared at the bottom of the hill. Rose thought, "yay". With that, she rolled down the hill, and hit the barbed wire fence at the bottom which separated her from the TARDIS. Rose climbed over the fence, and immediately fell on the electric fence. This nearly killed her, but she got over that too. Finally, the only object blocking her from the TARDIS was a hedge. She climbed over the hedge, but it disintegrated, causing Rose to fall and land on a hedgehog, which was the final straw that broke the camel's (a.k.a Rose's) back. Rose deflated like a Sontaran, as the truck carrying the police box to the museum drove away.

* * *

What's that, Ian? Yes. It's a camel. No, it's Ian! 


	12. Love Letters Mean Letter Openers

And so the saga continues, Rose continues to die, but still 10Rose numbskulls continue to write... When will the horror cease?

I know, let's all think "Russel T Davies is incompetant" at the same time and see if time is reversed, and ReTarD is not appointed producer of Doctor Who!

* * *

Rose had only been in the other Universe for a week, and she was finding it hard to settle down in one place already. Somehow the fact that she lived in one place for at least 18 years has deserted her small mind. But she had her father again, lose a friend and gain a Father, thats a new one. Anyhow, let us stop this rambling drivel, and say, as usual:  
Then, the TARDIS materialised in front of her, and out stepped:  
The Doctor! But not in his 10th regeneration. Rose, being feeble minded, took the opportunity to think up a ridiculous 10Rose idea, like lots of silly people do. So she worked one out.  
"This MUST be a later regeneration of the Doctor, which means that he spent ages and ages and ages trying to get back to me, because he really loves me. Omigod, the Doctor loves me!" Poor deluded Rose, and 7/10 10Rose writers to. Well, 9/10. Okay fine, 10/10, there again, it's been a while since I dared read any 10Rose.  
So, Rose walked/ran/skipped/swung through the trees/ hopped over to the TARDIS, and grabbed the man by the head and began to snog him, running her hands through his brown curly hair. The Doctor yelled out in distress.  
"RMNAGH! RMNAGH! GTH THSH TNG UFF UV MMM!" he managed to get out, and to the rescue came:  
ROMANA! HUZZAH!  
Romana tore the Doctor off of Rose, pushed him into the TARDIS and began to slap Rose repeatedly about the face. The Doctor arose, just as Rose laid a punch on Romana's jaw.

"Would either of you like a Jelly Baby?" he asked, causing a lull in the fight, but not for long, and Romana grabbed a fistful of Rose's hair and yanked it out. Rose bellowed like a wounded rhinoceros, and began to bite Romana's neck in a vampirey-like way, but Romana put a stop to this, and Rose, by stabbing her through the eye with a letter-opener.

"Would you-"  
"NO!"  
"-mind clearing up the blood?"  
"Arse."  
Romana began to scrub, while the Doctor watched her from behind.

* * *

You may be able to tell I am running out of ideas, but I still am thinking of a novel one with Leela in it... 


	13. Love Does Not Fit In The Title For This

This one is a rulebreaker, but I just had to do a parody of those idiotic ridiculous exasperatingly terrible disgusting moronic unsightly shite horrible dreadful bad delusion-fuelled bullshit "If Doomsday had ended differently" fics. May the Master burn them in hell.

* * *

The Doctor screamed her name as she was sucked towards the void. Rose screamed back at him. The gap between them grew, and suddenly there was a shimmer in the air behind her. Pete materiallised, grabbed hold of her. Rose disappeared with him. The Doctor held on and stared with shock. 

In the other universe, Pete saw what he had saved.  
"ARGH!" he screamed, went back, kicked Rose from him and then transported himself back to the other universe. Rose again found herself being sucked towards the void. She was sucked in, and disintegrated. It's been a while since two grown men have screamed in one short section you know, but those two morons, seems fair enough to me.

* * *

Indeed.

I'm sorry to 10Rose fans. I have deepest sympathy for you, and hope your mental illnesses heal, but the damage may be too great.


	14. Love Dies, Doomsday Happens

So, a "Doomsday never happened one". Again, not true to the stories before, but I'm in a rebellious mood, listening to Metallica all day + the fact my new computer is playing up (Vista smells) means I don't care about anything anymore. Well I thought not, but as I went through the "Just in" section, I saw so many 10Rose I began to get furious. ARGH. But I shall release my anger with some anti-Rose Tyler, and as we all know, Teil is German Slang for penis, so we can laugh at her, or, as I want to be politically correct, we can laugh at it.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were walking along together, looking at the amazing sights, feeling the exhiliration of new adventures, laughing when it was all over. They laughed, they sang, they cried, they danced, they felt the adrenaline. The Cybermen and the Daleks were running riot, since Doomsday had never happened, and therefore they had not been stopped, and they were destroying all in their path. Well, only 4 Daleks, but that's enough to cause a riot. It's been a while since we only had 4 Daleks.  
Then Doomsday happened.  
The Doctor laughed, the Doctor sang, the Doctor danced, Rose just cried because she's an idiot. Then the Doctor cried, as he fell over and pressed the self destruct button for Gallifrey. Idiot.

* * *

Russel T Davies is incompetent. And camp. Sorry my notes are longer than the story, but I gotta make them known somewhere! 


	15. Love Wears Leather And Has A Knife? !

This is the last one (in quick succession), I swear it! I've only just been able to get them up you see. LEELA HUZZAH.

* * *

The Fourth Doctor had decided the nearly naked savage he had brought with him needed to know about other universes. He hopped from our universe into one blighted by evil and terror. Yes, Rose lived there. The Doctor steered the TARDIS correctly, and the scanner showed them a rather disturbing image of Rose charging towards them.

"Now then Leela, it's time to practise your instincts, it's been a while since I let you use them, but this will be a great opportunity." The Doctor motioned her to hide by the doors, and then opened the doors and hid. Rose dashed in, and stopped and stared at the different console room in suprise, but not for long, as Leela grabbed it by the neck and held it tight.  
"Shall I kill it?" Leela enquired, as Rose struggled feebly.  
"Oh, it hasn't done any harm to you!" the Doctor replied, twirling his scarf.  
"Then I shall kill it before it does!" Leela raised her knife, but was halted by a message that appeared on the scanner. The Doctor gasped.  
"It's the Master!" The Master ignored him, well his image did anyway, and the image looked at Leela.  
"Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!"  
"Oh shut up!" the Doctor said, and turned the scanner off.  
"No seriously, I mean it!" the Master managed to get out before his image faded. The Doctor looked around.  
"Oh Leela, I didn't say kill it!" Rose was lying on the floor like a grotesque rag doll, with her neck bleeding very obviously where a knife still protruded.  
"It was evil! I could smell evil!" Leela replied, but the Doctor just sighed, nudged Rose's corpse outside, and took them back to their own universe.

* * *

Russel T Davies remains incompetent, the Fourth remains the best, and Leela remains simply amazing. Rose remains rubbish, 10Rose writers remain rubbish too.


	16. Love For Rose's Child Is Just Insane

Many thanks to Cute Gallifreyen, who reminded me to do a "Rose has a child" one.

* * *

Rose sat in a hospital ward, the maternity ward to be exact. She was bemoaning the fate that the father of her baby was not here, he was travelling in a TARDIS somewhere in a totally different Universe. A nurse came in and gave her a cup of disgusting coffee.  
"Here you are, cheer up now. Oh, and the Doctor is here to see you," the Nurse informed her, before departing. Rose sat up eagerly, and slumped back down when she saw Doctor Slonson come in. Jesus Christ Rose, you're in a HOSPITAL! What did you expect?!  
Anyhow, the Doctor took her blood pressure, and then with a small forced smile departed. Then he poked his head back in.  
"Apparently there's a John Smith here to see you. Can I let him in?" Rose grinned, and nodded eagerly.  
"Oh yes indeed!" she replied. The Doctor, in his 10th form of course, sauntered in, and sat down in a chair beside her.  
"So, got yourself pregnant have you Rose? Who's the lucky man?" he asked, teasing her in the way he always did. Rose smiled wider, and spoke the awful truth.  
"Why, you of course!"  
"Me? Don't be vulgar! We never even had sex!" the Doctor stormed out, leaving a confused and idiotic Rose, who then fainted in shock when Doctor Slonson came in and said that a man called Pete Tyler was in fact the Father. Later that day, Rose died in childbirth, but the child turned out to be almost as ugly as it's mother, and was sent off to a care home immediately.  
Well I had to keep it linked somehow!

* * *

Any other vulgar 10Rose types I am yet to do? 


	17. Love Can Evaporate In Torchwood

So so so sorry. I was advised to, so I did. But it ends well.

* * *

Rose Tyler, for all her ignorance and stupidy, had pulled some strings and got herself a job at Torchwood. She had been working on a report about a recent contact with an alien species, and took a break and went up to the roof of the building so she could look out over the landscape of London. Rose was so immersed in the scenery that she didn't hear the arrival of the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out and looked over the edge of the building with her.  
"It's beautiful in its own way," the Doctor said. Rose replied without looking.  
"You think so?"

"It's amazing what you humans can do when you put your mind to it." Rose mulled over this statement, before she realised it was an alien alongside her. She whirled round, and the Doctor captured her mouth with his. She returned his kiss, and worked her arms around him. When they finally broke, they were gasping for breath.  
"Rose, why are you on top of Canary Wharf...?" the Doctor asked, concerned.  
"Oh, I've got a job with Torchwood now."  
"TORCHWOOD?!" The Doctor looked aghast, before picking Rose up and throwing her off the edge of the builing.

"It's been a while since I've been that angry, but still, TORCHWOOD?!"

* * *

I told you it ended well!


	18. Love Is Brilliant, Osmium's An Element!

I do be back! With more tales of Rose's deaths, apples, and a new Doctor!

* * *

The 12th Doctor had rather an odd personality, and took absolute delight in Halloween, knowing that most of the monsters the children dress up as are perfectly real. And apple bobbing. Gotta have apple bobbing. The 12th Doctor has a large mouth. A very large mouth.  
The 12th Doctor was also very clever. But has a sick sense of humour. 

Now, back to the 12th Doctor's intelligence. Much like the 3rd and the 2nd Doctor's, he despised his 10th self.  
And Rose.  
So, using his intelligence, he worked out some complex equations, and was through into Rose's universe. He traced her using the SIDD (Specific Idiot Detecting Device, which the Doctor always used to find companions, but came rather useless when looking for Susan, Zoe, Romana, Adric and Nyssa), and then our story begins...

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded as a man in a clown costume broke into her Halloween party.  
"Ahem, don't you know who I am?" Rose just looked blank, as usual. The Doctor sighed, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and resonated the concrete in Rose's garage, or as it is now known, pile of dust.  
"Doctor, is that you?!" The Doctor sighed again, quite audibly.  
"Sigh...berman." Rose screamed and ducked under a table, before peeking out at the Doctor's great crow of laughter. She dragged herself out, and punched the Doctor's nose. Well shoulder, but it's all the same to Rose.  
"Aha, Rose, I have brought you a present, which you can show to all your friends!" The Doctor looked over her shoulder for her fellow partiers, and the stillness was only broken by the tumbleweed bouncing across the floor. The Doctor pointed at the cakes on the table.  
"I've come across some midges in that batch!" Rose groaned, and proceeded to spray the cakes with insect killer, but dived back under the table as a big puff of black smoke filled the room. The smoke began to clear, and a figure was visible in the mist. The figure turned towards the Doctor, and then, all of a sudden...  
"Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!"  
"What?! I didn't repeat myself!" The Master walked out of the now rapidly clearing mist.  
"Yes you did! You said 'Don't cross your bridges before they've hatched!' You said that on Argolis!"  
"No I didn't! I said 'I've come across some midges in that batch!'" The Master looked taken aback, but only for a second.  
"Oh no you didn't, you just think you did!"  
"WHAT?!" The Doctor just looked mightily confused, before the Master disappeared in a puff of evil smelling pink smoke.  
"So anyway Rose, back to your present!" From his pocket, he pulled out a rather large box, which Rose took and opened.  
"Omigod, giant earings! What are they made of?"  
"Osmium..." He guided her over to the table with the mirror, which just so happened to have the apple-bobbing bowl and water and apples. Rose picked the earings out of the box.  
"They're very heavy for their size!" Rose clipped them to her ears, then fell forwards with the weight. Straight into the apple-bobbing bowl, and didn't come out again. The Doctor munched happily on an apple, while singing to himself.

"Osmium's the densest element,  
And it's simply quite brilliant,  
Now you know your Periodic Table,  
Won't you recite along with me!"

* * *

A random one which came to me when I saw an apple in the garden pond.


	19. Love Is A Master Of Disguise

An anti-new Master one, that I suppose I put in this story because it fit better in this story than any of the others.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting alone outside his TARDIS, watching the waves on Blackpool beach, lost in his own thoughts. The waves were shimmering, and suddenly they rose up and began to take solid form. The Doctor sat up and stared intently.  
"Rose...? Rose, is that you"  
"Phlur, sea water. Yeah, it's me! Come here!" The Doctor rose from his deckchair, before putting his hands over his eyes and counting to ten. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THESE VISIONS!" He uncovered his eyes. The Rose-vision-thing was still there.  
"NO!" he screamed as he picked up a pebble from the sand and chucked it at her.  
"OUCH"  
"Oh... hehehe," the Doctor giggled as he threw a bigger one at her.  
"STOPPIT!" The Doctor stopped it. "Well are you coming or not?" The Doctor started, but decided not to.  
"I don't want wet trousers, why don't you come here?" Sensing defeat Rose came up the beach, dripping wet, and stood in front of the Doctor, as if expectant of something. The Doctor watched as a seabird came and pecked of a small fish stuck to Rose's hair, taking a huge hunk of her hair with it.

"Err, Rose, didn't that hurt"  
"Did what hurt? OH, err, I am, hmm, oblivious to pain now?" Rose said as she adjusted her nose. The tenth may be an idiot, but even he notices when someone adjusts their nose.  
"You're not Rose!" He grabbed her hair and pulled sharply, and the latex came off to reveal...  
The Master!  
"What? What?! WHAT?!"  
"Err, stop repeating yourself, it's, err, not helping matters?"  
"Why on earth are you pretending to be Rose?! Why on Earth are you alive? You died! It was everywhere in the papers, Mr Saxon is dead, how on Gallifrey did you manage to hide without anyone noticing that Mr Saxon was alive and walking about?"  
"Well, I wore masks like these! I made sure I gassed the real people though!"  
"Gassed? You GAS people? Why didn't you compress their tissue like you used to, saves time hiding bodies I would have thought?"  
"Oh I lost it," the Master said, still looking rather silly with Rose's body.  
"You're pathetic! And what were you doing dressed up as Rose?"  
"Well, everyone seems to be saying that you and Rose were so in love, that if you saw her you'd kiss her immediately, so then when your face was near mine I could release my deadly poison gas!"  
"That, is the most ridiculous scheme I have EVER heard! Whoever told you that Rose and I were in love?!"  
"I found it on the internet."  
"You idiot." With that, the Doctor turned, picked up his deckchair and entered his TARDIS. The Master pulled out a communicator.  
"Red-Tracking-Device, Red-Tracking-Device, this is Joke-Shop, reporting mission failure..."

* * *

Whoever can get the cunning anti new series references win something I shall decide on later, maybe they can write one of these stories... That's a pretty damned good prize. For an idiot. 


	20. Love Is a Bit Squishy, Very Squishy

It's been a while since I wrote an It's been a while, so long of a while that It's been very boring. This It's been a while took a while, but it's been fun, while the last - Oh bother.

* * *

Rose was working on her task at work, using Mickey's specialist equipment, and in her new town of Cardiff she was working with the idiots at Torchwood 3. The equipment she was working with was giving out vast amounts of energy.  
"Jock, look at this thingy!" Rose called. Jock looked at the readings and yelped. He dashed outside, before hitting a lamp post and falling down an open manhole. He hit the water with a resounding splash, before floating out into the mouth of the River Severn, face down. Anyway, back to Rose. She had pinpointed the location to a point somewhere near Tokyo, but when she left to get a banana, she walked straight into it, and smashed up her already ugly features. The TARDIS had arrived!  
The Tenth marched out of the TARDIS, saw Rose and screamed.

"HOLY MACARONI! Wrong Cardiff!" the Doctor yelled to someone inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Rose chanted hysterically.  
"Oh er, Rose, I've come, er, into this Universe to, er, oh, I know, invite you to my wedding! It's been a while since I had a wedding!" Rose looked up in shock and horror.

"You're wedding?!" Rose screamed.  
"Ho yes indeed, Rose, meet my new partner, Sil. Now lets all have a cuppa!" Sil trundled out on his trolley, looking nearly as repulsive as Rose.  
"INSERT WEIRD SIL'S LAUGH HERE" laughed Sil. "So you are the disgusting primitive my dear was telling me about, are you Rose?"  
Rose fainted.  
"You know Doctor, you're far more agreeable than you were back in the old days."  
Meanwhile, Rose's unconcious body was falling into the same Manhole and was also on it's was to the Atlanic Ocean. Then the sharks 'ad 'er.  
And you really don't want to know what happened with the Doctor and Sil. You really don't. You do? Well, it was squishy. Very squishy.

* * *

Hurray! I need more ideas, they're getting a bit stale I think. 


	21. Love Forever Changes  God that was bad!

Well. Well well well. WELL! Well? Argh, a well! Wellies! WHERE'S MY WELL?! Well, it's in the WELLIES YOU DOPEY IDIOT! Hello Ian?! Yes.

* * *

It was a cold grey day, the wind was whistling through the trees and the rain poured incessantly. The miserable weather reflected Rose's miserable mood, and the reason for this was simple.  
The Doctor. The Doctor was everything, the reason to this misery, and the solution, should it ever come along.  
And one day, in the near future, it did. 

It was naught but twelve days after Rose Tyler's twenty sixth birthday, when, still living in the same depressing flat and same depressing life, the Doctor arrived in the TARDIS, despite the impossibility of it. The sun shone, the birds sang, and all those other revolting cliches came to life. She threw of her miserable mood, brightened her temperament, and was immediately outside.  
"Doctor, are you back, or is it another hologram?" Rose asked tentatively.  
"Yes, it's me." The Doctor seemed sad for some reason. Rose looked up at him, suprised.  
"Why are you so sad, Doctor?"  
"You know I said I had lost all my family, all my race, my planet, everything? Well I tried to trace any other family members I had in the Universe at all related to me. Once in my first regeneration I was a bit wild and wayward before I matured. I had a relationship with a young Earth woman. We had a child, but I ran away in my TARDIS. The baby we had created was a mutation, a mix of species, it was so hideous that she was tempted to release it into the wild, and let it roam free, but the social services were a bit concerned, and decided to send the child to a special centre for extremely ugly people. Rose, you were that child!" the Doctor explained.  
"What?! But I have a mother and a father!"  
"No, you just think you do! I brainwashed a random couple, gave them appropriate mind, and they took you in and believe that you were their own. Ahahahaheheheheh!"  
The Doctor laughed at Rose, then ran away from the hideous beast, which was yelling "DADDY!" He opened a cupboard to shove Rose into, but it contained a Wirrn. The Wirrn screamed, and decided to destroy the one that revealed it's hidey-hole. It took a flamethrower and incinerated the perpetrator of this horrible crime, the Ultimate Sil. The Ultimate Sil screamed and self destructed, and the Wirrn, realising it's mistake hit Rose over the head instead. The Doctor ran away as Rose got nogginbashed by an angry insect wearing a flowery apron.

"It's been a while since I was out of the cupboard," the Wirrn said to Rose, as her sightless eyes stared at the cloudless sky.

* * *

Ahahahaheheheheh! 


	22. Love is Epic Occasionally

Oooh, and epic, multidoctor anti-Rose one! What more could you ever want? Romana? Well, I forgot.

* * *

The 11th Doctor was feeling a bit bored. He had learnt how to get into the parallel universe, but as he knew Rose was a useless whiny ugly chav he hadn't tried it yet. In his boredom, he had decided on something to break the laws of time, just for a laugh, and wanted his other incarnations to be part of it.

* * *

"Hm, what's that now? Great scott, the TARDIS!" The first watched as the 11th bounded out of the TARDIS, and approached him.  
"You do know you're breaking every law of time, m-boy?" the first said accusingly, and thwacking his ankle with his stick.  
"Oh you miserable old grump, cummon, we're gonna play a game!" "Harrumph, a what kind of game would we play, hm?"  
"Interdimentional hopping!"

* * *

The second was trying to relax, unusually, but unfortunately the particularly beautiful view he was admiring was filled by a large blue monstrosity.  
"Jamie, take that thing off!" Jamie went into the TARDIS to take it off, but when he came out the second was nowhere to be seen.  
"Oh my giddy aunt, oh crumbs!"  
"Shut up me! Do you want the Master to come?" The 11th had dragged the 2nd into the TARDIS, and taken to the vortex.  
"The Master, who's the Master?"  
"The Master is a renegade Timelord, who-"  
"Oh my giddy aunt, oh crumbs!"  
"What?"  
"Look at the scanner!"  
"WHAT?!"

"Stop repeating yourself, it's-"  
"Shut up me, look at the scanner! It's the Master!" The Master stared angrily at the Second.  
"Stop repeating me, it's not helping matters!" The Eleventh prepared to turn the scanner off, but the Master began to shout.  
"IT'S VITAL WE STOP REPEATING OURSELVES! THE WORDS IN THE UNIVERSE ARE BEING REMOVED! STOP USING THEM UP!"  
"Shut up."  
"Stop repeating-" The Master was suddenly pole-axed by an axe pole.

* * *

The third was striding around a quarry, when he heard a sound behind him.  
"Hmm, he's following me, I'd better keep going- oof!" The Doctor walked straight into the TARDIS that had appeared silently before him.  
"Great balls of fire!" the eleventh said as he came out and hijacked the third.

* * *

The Fourth Doctor was charging around London, desperate for some Jelly Babies, and he was getting frustrated by the total lack of the jelly sweet goodness, except for the 11th Doctor.  
Yes, he was holding a packet of Jelly Babies.  
"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the Eleventh asked, as the Fourth stared at him. After about a minute he finally managed to talk.  
"You're wearing my scarf!"  
"Oh, yeah, I decided I would wear it today. Anyway, come with me, there's Jelly Babies for all!"  
"This time I have to admit defeat..."

* * *

The Fifth was playing cricket, of course, and his playing skill was much envied by the other players of the team. They watched from the pavillion as another six went soaring to boundary, only for it to be caught by the eleventh.  
"What are you doing?!" the fifth yelled at him, and dashed over, only for the eleventh to drag him into the TARDIS.

* * *

The sixth Doctor was out on a peaceful fishing trip, trying for Gumblejacks. Down the bank he spots another figure fishing. He wandered over, and stood behind the other fisherman. The other fisherman spoke.  
"Ah hello me, had any more Gumblejacks?" The sixth started.  
"Me?! Why do I always ruin my fishing trips? No more Gumblejacks..."  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! We've had the master here one too many times today!"  
"How many times?"  
"One."  
"Far too many."

* * *

The ninth, tenth and eighth Doctors were having a rather fun time. They were going through their past experiences with companions, and themselves.  
"Well, I haven't seen any of my previous selves yet," the Tenth said, as they recalled the time the Second and the Sixth met in spain, and the third, second and first battling to beat Omega.  
"I wonder what our next self will be like," the ninth said, as, predictably, the Eleventh appeared from behind them.  
"Well I've heard he's a rather Jolly fellow! But not a Jolly Gnu... Anyhows, we're off to see Rose!"  
"Who?" said the Eighth.  
"Do we have to?" said the Ninth.  
"YUY!" the Tenth gurgled.

* * *

It was rather crowded in the TARDIS, with the Doctors from 1-13 crowded in the console room. After they had picked up numbers 7, 12 and 13 the Eleventh had taken them through the void to Rose's Universe, or as it should be known, Universe Of Severe Misfortune Due To Rose's Presence. They landed in Epping Forest, and tumbled out, for some unknown reason carrying a load of nets and rope.  
"Right me, me, me, me, me-"  
"Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!"  
"-me, me, me, me, me and me, we're going Chav hunting!" the Eleventh explained. The Tenth jumped up and began running round in circles.  
"YUY, WE'RE GONNA FIND ROSE!" With that he took off into the distance.  
"Right then, sane mes, we're going to set up traps, and whoever manages to catch a chav wins, unless someone gets Rose, in which case they win by default whether she dies or not." Everyone else looked shocked.  
"What's wrong with all chavs?" said the Thirteen.  
"Oh, well, nothing really. Fine, we'll only go for Rose!" With that they all dashed off to set up traps. The First tried the time-honoured bent sapling and noose, the third tied a tripwire and the ninth secured a tree trunk, which would roll down the hill towards her when an opportunity arose.

* * *

Rose was out for a walk that day, and was walking down a path when she saw a bag of chips on the floor. She screamed in delight, and began to run towards them. The Tenth heard her scream and began to run towards her. They were running towards each other, arms outstretched, when Rose picked up the chips. She plummeted into the Seventh's hidden pit, and was impaled upon the sharpened stakes. The Tenth screamed and began to run faster, but he stepped into the First's noose, and found himself dangling over the pit of stakes.  
"You know, I'm so tempted to cut that rope!" the Eighth said, and picked up his scissors.

"NO!" the Eleventh screamed. "YOU'LL CAUSE AN ALMIGHTY PARADOX!" The Eighth put his scissors away.

* * *

Sleep with one eye open, clutching your pillow tight, Exit Rose! Enter Those! Ones who will, save use us for-ever-ever-ever and, that's the end of my story. Well this bit anyway. Anyone want to contribute, and gain entry to the order of the warriors of the scarf, second class? Only so far done by The Ginger Fan Club and The Jolly Gnu. 


	23. Love Has Reached The End Of An Era

THE JOLLY GNU STRIKES AGAIN! Yes, that's right. References to The Oncoming Enemy. READ IT!

* * *

The thirteenth Doctor was pottering around his TARDIS, flicking switches, seemingly at random, but really with careful precision. Jenny, his esteemed companion, wandered in. "Oh, hello, Doctor," Jenny murmured, her nose deep in a magazine. Pulling her nasal appendage out of this spatial anomaly, she glanced up at the Doctor, saying "I like your waistcoat"  
Indeed, the Doctor was wearing a natty new green tartan waistcoat over his red shirt. His long black overcoat and his straw hat were on a weathered hatstand in the corner. The Doctor wondered vaugely why such a large amount of paragraph was about his outfit. He looked up, and realised that Trine-e and Zu-zanah, those pointless robotic McGuffins from his ninth incarnation's last adventure, were standing there. "AAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the Doctor.  
"A.A.A.R.G.H.!.!.!" stated the droids. "W.H.A.T. A.R.E. Y.O.U. W.E.A.R.I.N.G?"  
"Get OUT!" screamed the Doctor. "I'll blast you to INFINITY!!!!!" he opened the doors, and the droids were blasted to infinity.  
At a loss for anything else to say, Jenny said; "I like your waistcoat."  
Of course, we all know what happens next, don't we? Yes, that's right. The umpteenth master appeared, and yelled; "Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!" However, the umpteenth master bears an uncanny resemblance to the thirteenth doctor, and thus occured an ALMIGHTY PARADOX.  
The Doctor came to. Nobody was standing triumphantly over him, much to his relief. However, he seemed to have woken in a strange place, with a white mist hanging all around. He looked up, and saw the Master yawning nearby. "Where are we?" asked the Doctor.  
The Master did not reply, but a man nearby did. "We're in ALMIGHTY PARADOX land!"  
The Master paced over to him. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Commander Maxil." replied the man.  
"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.  
"Shot meself." The Time Lord security officer replied. The Doctor and the Master shook their heads sympathetically.  
"So... are you alone here?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, no." beamed Maxil. "I've got Ermintrude here to keep me company." He started stoking his plumed hat, making cooing noises. "Quite, quite mad." muttered the Master to the Doctor.  
"Hmmf, indeed." agreed the Doctor, turning to see the Master trying to disguise himself as an old man of wisdom, a bloated fakir, a medieaval knight and a scarecrow for several simaltaneously inexplicable reasons. This really was the land of ALMIGHTY PARADOX. Suddenly, there was the sound of high-pitched screaming. The Doctor turned to see the screaming master fleeing from none other than Rose Tyler (you'd never have guessed), who had the words Bad Wolf tattoed across her forehead. "Of course!" the Doctor deduced. "Rose has died so much in this series, she has become a walking ALMIGHTY PARADOX." Commander Maxil started to writhe on the floor. "Of course! All I've got to do is reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, reducing the transmissive flow of anti-matter into a transpondence loop!" Maxil held a hand to his throat, then dropped it as he died, strangled by his own chicken-shaped plumed hat. "Rose will implode (yay) and the ALMIGHTY PARADOX will be over!"  
"But Doctor," said Maxil's corpse, coming back to life, "This is ALMIGHTY PARADOX land. Technobabble doesn't work here."  
"Does nuffink work here?" asked Rose. Maxil looked scandalised.  
"Of course not!" The Thirteeth scratched his head absent-mindedly. "Rose, have a chip." he said, throwing a chip in the air. Rose dived after it with a gleeful screech. She disappeared down an inter-dimensional hole, which burped. The Doctor followed in hot pursuit. The Master followed in cold pursuit. The inter-dimensional hole disappeared in a puff pastry. Maxil began to stroke Ermintrude... 

The Doctor and the Master landed in a spaceship, full of flashing buttons. "What are all these knobs for?" asked The Master. The Doctor gave him a withering look. He turned on the computer.  
"Good morning, Dave." crooned the computer.  
"Good morning, Chas." The Doctor replied firmly. "Get us out of here." "I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave." replied the computer. The Master had got out the script, and, seeing what comes next, began bashing his head against the dashboard. This had the effect of getting the navigational controls started, and the ship zoomed out of this dimension. Suddenly, the glove compartment opened up, and Rose ran out, squealing, pursued by a white mouse and a hamster. "Crumbs, chief!" The hamster squeaked. "Look at that horrible beast! A hideous mutant, to be sure!"  
"Penfold." Said the mouse, quietly. "Shush."  
"It's not a hideous mutant, it's a Rose Tyler." The Doctor explained. "You can't be a mutant if you bore no resemblance to any other creature in the first place. Oh, and by the way, it's been a while since we had a Dr Who/ Dangermouse crossover. In fact, I don't think we've ever."  
"There's a reason for that." moaned the master. "But how do we get out?"  
"The solution's simple! Pass me that script!" Ordered the Doctor. The Master passed. Penfold did it instead. "Ah... yes..." murmured the Doctor, flicking through the pages. "Easy!" He produced a bag of chips from his waistcoat pocket. Rose ran up, slobbering eagerly. "Gimme! Gimme!" she moaned.  
"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one," said the Doctor.  
"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one," said the Doctor.  
"Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters." replied the master. A spatial convergence to the land of ALMIGHTY PARADOX opened. The Doctor hastily stuck chips to the walls of the convergence. Rose started munching with wild abandon. She shoved wild abandon away, and ate the chips on her own. A portal back to the TARDIS opened up, caused by Rose's ALMIGHTY PARADOX teeth connecting with an ALMIGHTY PARADOX wall. The Doctor and the Master scrambled back to the TARDIS. Dangermouse and Penfold returned to vintage cartoon land. Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor averted his eyes from the Master, yelling as he did so, "What, WHAT, WHAT?!?!?!" "Stop repeating yourself, it's not helping matters!" cried the Master. The portal to the land of ALMIGHTY PARADOX closed, just as Rose was climbing through. She disintegrated, to much applause. Jenny, who had been watching Eastenders while this was going on, looked up, to see the Doctor and the Master avoiding each other's eye. She sighed, and gave the Master a black eye, so they didn't look like each other anymore. The Master returned to his TARDIS, the Doctor made some tea, and Rose was a million little particles of ALMIGHTY PARADOX. All was well.

* * *

Yes. Well it is. AND THAT COULD WELL BE THE END OF IT'S BEEN A WHILE! 

SCANDAL!

No, it's just I can't be bothered to write any more, they're getting repetitive and boring, and it's not fun to write read any more. Hits have dropped, reviews have ground to a halt, and my Jelly Babies are all gone. Wave it goodbye, it may make a appearance in the future, if I come up with an astounding idea, if Calla finishes hers or if someone else writes one.

Bye bye!

Bye bye!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Do svedania (damn, no Russian letters)

Uz redzeshanos (damn, no Latvian letters)

Bless (hurray, Icelandic has the same letters!)

And It's Been A While and the fellowship fade into the sunset.

What do you mean the sun's already set? Arse, so it has. Meh.

The fellowship ride off into the night. The four horsemen are drawing nearer, on the leather steeds they ride, they have come to take Rose's life, on through the dead of night. With the four horsemen ride, or choose your fate and die. Yes I mean YOU!

Look out for I Always Knew, the next series by the Scarf Warriors, and fellowship.

Mork, Brigadier and First Class Warrior of the Order of the Scarf, signing off.


End file.
